two eyes
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: "Yo te doy mis sueños; aprende a soñar." •Connorline's Drabbles•
1. Chapter 1

**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 ** _Dos ojos se van, se van de viaje._**

 ** _No tienen conciencia de lo que vendrá._**

 ** _No saben de amor, ni de libertad._**

 ** _No tuvieron tiempo y el tiempo se va._**

* * *

Últimamente Connor siente que debería dejar de sentir, porque las emociones negativas le están jodiendo la paciencia y sin esa virtud (de la que poco tiene) únicamente le queda una frialdad peligrosa. Sin embargo, tiene la suerte de que sea debido a la congoja más que a la ira y tiene la mala suerte también de que así sea.

Con el paso de los años se le ha ido agotando el mal carácter (se le han ido agotado las opciones y las ganas de actuar además) y en cambio su ceño fruncido ya no es de impasible seriedad sino, más bien, está adornando de otra manera aquella penuria interna que desde hace década y media que no lo deja respirar sin rezongar al cuestionarse qué será de los demás. (Qué será del mundo en general.) Está al tanto, de todos modos, pero es diferente saberlo por palabras ajenas a verlo con sus propios ojos.

Él le dice, primero fulminándola después alzando un poco la voz, que no quiere esa información banal, pero ella igual se la da y es inútil contradecirla o alejarse de la fogata, cuando la hay, porque igual le seguirá, hasta si es rama por rama, buscando contarle así tenga que seguirlo de espaldas.

Bien puede decirle o gritarle hasta renegar con el mismo tema, pero no funciona cuando se trata de ella.

(Es muy persistente o muy descuidada.)

Así que es notable que cuando percibe su presencia a sus espaldas (ella caminando hacia él en la nieve pidiendo permiso preguntando primero su nombre) no siente un déjà vu debido a que no es la segunda vez, después de tanto tiempo, en que ella se acerca del mismo modo en que lo hizo la primera vez; de hecho, no mantiene la cuenta pero asegura que va siendo alrededor de la vigesimoctava ocasión en que Aveline se toma el atrevimiento de interrumpir su soledad de esa manera: dispuesta a contarle otra noticia sobre la nueva misión en la que se embarca.

Hasta hace dos años, la presencia de Aveline de Grandpé no era ni la de una piedra en el zapato ni la de una necesidad vital. Ahora es un poco de ambas y aún así, en ese instante, considera que es más una piedra en el zapato que una necesidad vital.

* * *

*Letra del tema Dos ojos de Teen Angels.

* * *

 **Pareja triste. Personaje triste, mejor dicho. Triste porque Connor se merecía un final happy ever after y no acabar con... ¡Con esa tipa abandonadora y separadora de hijos mini-posibles-Asesinos!**

 **Ya, es raro en mí desahogarme así pero, shuuu, estoy segura de que todas las Connor fangirls quedamos con la boca abierta por eso. O sea, soy Connorline pero no jodió que no lo hicieran canon. Me jodió lo de Connor, ¡pobre bebé! (:'()**

 **En fin, siempre me muevo por lugares medio muertos. Si hay algún zombie connorline por ahí, ¡nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_No te digo adiós, acompáñame._**

 ** _No perdemos nada con solo probar._**

 ** _Luego una canción nos describirá._**

 ** _Yo te doy mis sueños, aprende a soñar._**

* * *

Él se muestra estoico sin dudar, que por dentro está más bien incómodo, de su voluntad (o la falta de la misma, según ella) cuando da la misma respuesta de siempre a la pregunta recurrente que la Asesina realiza.

No moverá ya un dedo en pos de la Hermandad, cuando es él quien de momento más ha hecho por la expansión de la misma.

Quizás sea su capacidad alterada por la vejez (ni él se cree esa mentira, que ni canas tiene todavía "y la sabiduría de un anciano menos" le devuelve ella) y su cansancio es por la dificultad o que simplemente le ha hartado tanto luchar. O es que es un idiota soñador desilusionado por hallar que no es tan grande la recompensa por las cicatrices sobre su cuerpo y las pérdidas en su vida.

(Y es todo eso, lastimosamente.)

No hace falta hacer memoria para recordarlo porque es algo que nunca tendría olvidado aunque hay días que sí añora olvidar. Pero allí, donde Ratonhnhaké:ton se aleja más, Aveline más se acerca; recordándole que puede abandonar el presente pero no huir del pasado. Llamándole _**Connor**_ sin importar que hace tiempo que abandonó (que deseó abandonar) ese nombre y todo lo que éste significaba.

Lo cierto es que al futuro lo ve (o lo vio) más parecido al pasado que a ese esperanzador que a varios se les prometió.

(Incluso más distinto a lo que él mismo se prometió formar.)

Por ejemplo que para muchos, para muchas también, una persona es menos persona mientras más oscura sea su tez. Y como no son personas, sin importar su edad, son puestos en venta cual animal.

En su experiencia, ha aprendido que las mujeres quieren perros solamente como mascotas y que la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera los quieren ya sea porque fueron criadas (y siguieron con el mismo pensamiento) de que es malo, e indecente, tener entre brazos piel de algo que no esté muerto si no es para vestirlo durante el invierno.

A él le disgusta un poco (demasiado) esa lógica, aunque sabe que hay circunstancias en donde sí es necesario pensar de tal modo (él mismo le quita la vida a los animales para tener pelaje sobre su piel cuando las circunstancias lo requieren); sin embargo, le irrita en sobremanera ser conciente de lo inconciente que es el mundo en general, no solo en ese grande detalle, y le irrita más que nada saber que, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo y el esfuerzo de todos, poco cambió.

Y ya se dio por vencido en intentar, por lo cual lo deja como problema de los demás.

De eso trata el libre albedrío a fin de cuentas. (No importa si él lo disfruta o no.)

Aveline, como ya tantas veces, exclama que piensa lo contrario y él suspira internamente ante su regaño porque se ganará la sexta mala mirada de la noche si suspira para afuera.

(De igual modo, durante un ínfimo segundo acepta que no suspiró porque no encontró ridícula sus palabras y no admite que realmente muchas de sus palabras no le parecen en absoluto ridículas.)

Es que de a poco, sin que él lo buscara pero con ella buscándolo tal vez, Aveline se ha ganado un lugar bastante especial dentro de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dos ojos están,_**

 ** _están tan cerca._**

 ** _Basta solamente_**

 ** _con saber mirar._**

* * *

No hay por qué admitirlo, no hay por qué negarlo tampoco, y da tristeza porque debe ocultarlo como se oculta él de la civilización.

(Entre pelaje sobre piel, entre el paisaje blanco que parece infinito.)

Se percata de que despierta emociones que él añora tener muertas o mínimo adormecidas.

(Su esposa lo dejó, se llevó a sus tres hijos... Y después se volvió a casar.) Se critica a sí mismo con la misma pregunta cuando siente que _**siente**_ :

¿Es que acaso busca una nueva prueba de poca fidelidad a sus sentimientos o comprobar que de verdad de desamor uno muere físicamente y no solo en alma?

No puede, no porque no pueda o porque no quiera, sino porque ya quiso querer y quiso amar.

(Y ya quiso y amó, pero todo acabó mal.)

Connor podría haberse permitido ese lujo (ser feliz) pero antes y no ahora.

Ratonhnhaké:ton no puede quererla, menos amarla.

Ratonhnhaké:ton (Connor también) no sonríe por fuera y no ríe en voz baja, aunque por dentro haya nacido una leve sonrisa y una carcajada de puro alivio por comprender que arma otra tragedia del aire.

No es como si Aveline quisiera amarlo o lo amara desde ya.


End file.
